


I feel that hate (love) you

by Anastasia_Murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Murphy/pseuds/Anastasia_Murphy
Summary: Рейвен не может понять, почему обида на Кларк поглощает её все сильнее и сильнее с каждым днем. Может дело в поступках Гриффин, а может в чувствах, которые Рейвен пытается отрицать с каждым днем?





	I feel that hate (love) you

— Ты сейчас взорвешься, — замечает Джон, хмурясь в стакан эля.  
— Не твоё дело, Мерфи, — Рейвен поворачивает голову, смотрит на свой бокал, в котором что-то похожее на сок, но с алкоголем.

Какого черта все лезут в её жизнь, диктуя правила, заставляя подчиняться тому, кого ты люто ненавидишь всем сердцем, все лезут с советами, с едкими замечаниями. Будто своих забот нет, будто нет своей жизни. Уроды.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, когда ревнуешь, — не всегда. И она не ревнует.

Кого она могла ревновать сейчас? Майлза, оставшегося на корабле Элигия? Или Мерфи, только что восставшего из мёртвых? Или Беллами, быстро простившего Кларк? Кого блядь она может ревновать на этой ебаной планете? Или себя, за то что покинула Землю? Или Октавию, подозрительно нашедшую общий язык с Габриэлем? Может быть прах Финна, который она оставила в Аркадии? Или Эбби к Кейну? А может сука наоборот? Ревновать так всех блядь. Каждое дерево, каждую планету, каждый ебаный винт.

— И кого я ревную, м? — Рейвен сдерживает себя, крепко сжимая стакан в руке. Вот-вот, и он треснет, а по руке стечет красная кровь.  
— Кларк, — он чокнулся. Сколько был на том свете? Минуту, пять? Этого достаточно, чтобы клетки мозга начали отмирать. В случае с Мерфи, отмирать там нечему, мозг напрочь отсутствует. И не только головной. — У тебя губы побелели, и глаз дёргается, — Мерфи указывает на левый глаз пальцем, а Рейес со всей силы бьёт стаканом по нему, Джон вскрикивает, дуя на фалангу пальца.

Рейвен не чувствует ничего. Она поступила так, как должна. Ни одна сука не будет лезть ей в голову, ни одна сука не будет решать к кому что Рейвен испытывает. Но, как же сложно это признавать, но парень прав. Рейвен бесится, когда Кларк рядом. Когда она не с _ней_.

***

Рейвен прищуривается, когда Кларк слишком тепло, слишком дружелюбно обнимает Беллами. Да пошла она к черту, предательница. Сначала оставляет его в Полисе подыхать, а теперь делает вид, что ничего сука не было. Ну конечно, самый верный способ наладить отношения с человеком — сделать вид, что ничего не было. И плевать, что он мог из-за неё умереть. Ничего же блядь не было. Как Беллами смог простить её?

— Рейвен… — Кларк тянет руки к Рейес, в ней искреннее желание просить прощения, обнять и забыть что было.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — бьёт по рукам. _Не прикасайся ко мне после Беллами._

Рейес фыркает, ловя взгляд Мерфи. Тот качает головой, самодовольно ухмыляясь. Придурок со сломанным пальцем. Если бы взглядом можно было бы покалечить, у Джона не нашли бы один глаз и печень.

***

Рейвен тяжело дышит, когда Кларк касается её скобы, чувствует, как сердце пропускает несколько ударов, чувствует головокружение. Это из-за недостатка воздуха или из-за того, что Кларк сейчас рядом?

— Давно перестала болеть? — она пытается быть заботливой, делать вид, что ничего не было. Но все было! Сдала на пытки, уничтожила долину, убила Финна. Всё это было! Рейвен все это помнит.  
— Не твоё дело, — огрызается Рейес, дергая ногой.

Кларк смотрит так, как только она умеет смотреть. Рейвен видит в её небесных глазах скорбь, душащую её изнутри. На миг Рейес задумывается о своём поведении, о том, как по-скотски относится к Кларк. И забывает.

_Тяжело прощать тех, кого ты любишь. _

***

— Когда-нибудь она тебя простит, — Беллами снова прижимает хрупкое тело Кларк к себе, шепча ей какие-то успокаивающие слова на ухо. Он это делает, не _она_. Ну и пожалуйста, пусть хоть потрахаются здесь у всех на виду, Рейвен плевать.

_Нет, не плевать, не так сильно, как ей бы этого хотелось. Рейвен перестреляла бы все и всех вокруг, если бы Белл хотя бы поцеловал её_.

Рейвен, стиснув зубы, проходит мимо. Гребанный Блейк. Конечно, лучший друг, который запер её в Аркадии, сделал из дочери мишень, бросил её умирать на Земле. Лучший друг. С такими друзьями и врагов не надо. И она невольно вспоминает себя. На пару с Беллами сделали из Мэдди мишень, заставили взять командование армией Октавии. И Рейвен хочет, чтобы её простили. Впервые она чувствует, что не только _Кларк_ должна просить прощения.

— Я прав, — вновь замечает Мерфи, когда Рейвен проходит мимо него. Чего он добивается? Чтобы Рейес не только палец, но и голову проломила ему? Да она сделает это с удовольствием, пускай и будет жалеть об этом (нет).  
— Заткнись, — толкает, Джон не удерживается и падает на коробки, стоящие позади.

Кларк с Беллами будто отпрыгивают друг от друга, удивлённо глядя на Рейвен с Мёрфи.

— Рейвен… — Он словно не верит в это. С момента приземления она ведёт себя иначе.  
— Закрой рот, Беллами, — пока она не бросила в тебя стул. Пока она не убила тебя и не забрала Кларк себе. Пока они не свалили отсюда.

***

Ночью Рейвен сидит возле озера. Волны слегка касаются её вытянутых ног. Девушка бросает камешки в воду, наблюдая за кругами на воде, на отражение планеты. Внутри все сдавливает, слёзы готовы вот-вот выступить наружу.

— Позволишь? — Кларк садится рядом, а Рейвен не находит в себе силы отодвинуться. А нужно ли?  
— От моего ответа что-то изменится? — недовольно закатывает глаза. Она не может справиться с собой, со своими чувствами и эмоциями. Она просто блядь не может их контролировать.  
— Что с тобой, Рейвен? Ты злишься…  
— Не играй в психолога, — черт, черт, черт. Она не должна так себя вести, не должна так говорить.  
— Я не играю, я пытаюсь понять тебя, — Кларк касается ладони девушки, — что тебя тревожит? — не играет, конечно. А как тогда назвать это? Она пытается быть психологом?  
— Ты, — не задумываясь ни на минуту, отвечает Рейвен. Молчание слишком давит на внутренности, на голову, на уши. Ей было бы проще, если бы Кларк врезала ей как следует, утопила в этом чёртовом озере.

Что в голове у неё сейчас? Почему нельзя считать мысли другого человека? Если бы Рейвен создавала бы вселенную, она бы непременно так и сделала. Все мысли людей было бы видно на лбу. И нет никаких недомолвок, нет лжи, только правда. Но нужно ли это человечеству? Нужна ли правда в том виде, в котором Рейвен получала её постоянно?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Кларк выглядит растерянной. Ну да, не каждый же день Рейвен говорит о том, кто занимает её голову, о том, кто заставляет её быть истеричной сукой.

Что она имеет ввиду? Что она бесится, когда Кларк разговаривает с кем-то ещё, кроме Рейвен, даже если это собака? Что она не может простить Кларк просто потому, что тяжело простить того, _кого любишь всем сердцем_.

— Знаешь, если бы Эко так сделала, или Беллами, да черт возьми тот же Мерфи, мне было бы легче, — Рейвен вновь бросает камень в воду, — когда Лекса бросила тебя в горы Везер, ты смогла её простить? Сколько времени ушло у тебя?  
— Много, — растерянно пожимает плечами, потирая глаза.  
— Точнее.  
— Больше трех месяцев, — это выглядит как допрос, как что угодно, а не разговор с признаниями в любви, что ещё больше раздражает Рейвен.

Три месяца. Сколько уйдет у Рейвен? Год? Два? Ещё сто двадцать пять лет? Или всего секунда?

— Когда тебя предаёт тот, кого ты любил, прощение даётся слишком тяжело, — это похоже на понос слов, на что угодно, но не на признание. — Я люблю тебя, Кларк. — Без эмоций, она просто выгорела за это время.

Злость, ревность и обида забрали слишком много сил, не оставили их на что-то другое, на другие чувства и эмоции.

— Я бы выбрала тебя первой, Рейвен…  
— Кто ж спорит, я шикарна, — фраза, сказанная ими когда-то давно. Фраза, сказанная ими сейчас. — Но я не Мэдди, верно? — теперь Мэдди она выбирает первой, а Рейвен не имеет права винить её.  
— Это было бы очень странно, — она слегка смеётся, а Рейвен готова отдать все, что у неё есть, лишь бы Кларк засмеялась снова. Только так, как умеет _Кларк_. Её смех — такая редкость в этом мире. Её смех — кажется самое ценное, что есть у Рейвен.  
— Мы бы смогли жить вдвоём на Земле шесть лет? — самоуверенность испарилась.  
— Мы бы прожили ли больше, чем шесть лет. _Втроём_, — ну да, они бы встретили Мэдди в долине. Или по пути туда.  
— Воспитывали бы её…  
— Как два родителя, — Кларк слегка подается вперёд, касаясь губами губ Рейвен.

Всё становится неважным, только Кларк, только её губы. Рейвен кладёт руку ей на шею, не позволяя разорвать поцелуй. Рейес приближается ближе, чувствуя тело Кларк каждым сантиметром кожи, углубляя поцелуй.

А завтра утром Джон поднимет стакан и закричит на весь бар, что чёртова Рейвен Рейес наконец обрела покой и чем он хуже. Завтра утром Мерфи будет ходить и всем рассказывать, что он всегда прав. Завтра утром Кларк признается, что Джон заставил её прийти на пляж. И завтра утром этот чёртов сводник Мерфи будет приставать к Октавии, чтобы свести её с Габриэлем.


End file.
